Jay's First Journey
by Katz Monster
Summary: Jay is now 10 years, 2 weeks and 3 days old, which means she can go on a journey! Follow her through the Kanto region, and watch her experience grow. Rivals, friends and even a new Team Rocket! Watch out for more chapters!
1. The journey of a Lifetime

Hi Guys, to whoever saw my poll (which none of you participated in, and I would like you to), this is the adventure story I was talking about. Only the first chapter, mind you, but the story none the less. Pretty much it's Jay's first journey through a league, with happiness, sadness, anger, hate and even love. (Send in your shipping ideas for Jay and someone if you want to, but that not what I was talking about.) I still don't have many ideas for adventures though, so if you have any PM me. So, here you go Jay's Big Adventure! Oops, wrong title... Jay's First Journey.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, I do however own Jay, Alexa, Xavier and Kai

* * *

"I can't wait! I can't wait!"

"Jay, get to sleep."

A 10 year old girl in the Ketchum household of Pallet Town was wide awake and bouncing around.

"I can't," she whined, her aquamarine eyes pleading her mother to allow her to stay up longer.

The red-head mother looked down at her and sighed, "you're just like your father. He stayed up late and missed his chance to pick his pokemon."

"How would you know? You weren't there," Jay asked, jumping on the messed up, PokéDoll-covered, oak-frame bed.

"Oh, believe me. I've heard enough from your grandmother to feel like I was there," she said.

Behind her, Jay's father walked up. He has messy raven hair, that is shorter at the back and sides. His warm chocolate eyes were half-lidded, wanting sleep. He only wore a pair of boxers as pyjamas, no shirt; showing his well-built abs and arms.

"Mist, let me take care of it. I'll talk some sense into our hyperactive little girl." He smiled, when he heard Jay comments about being called a little girl.

"Fine, if anyone can talk her into going to sleep, it's you." She kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hall to their room.

Jay stood on her bed and pouted, "I'm not tired, Dad."

"I know, sweetheart, but if you don't get to sleep Kai will get a head start." He chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Yeah right, Kai is only getting his Pokemon that day for the first time. Ember and I have been together for years," the ruby-head said, sitting on the bed.

Her father joined her, "You know, 21 years ago, I was up at midnight imagining the next day. When I did get to sleep, I threw my alarm clock at the wall, somehow. Anyway, in the morning I never got up, went through lunch without waking and at 4o'clock in the afternoon, I ran to Professor Oak's lab, in my pyjamas I might add, to see Gary and two other trainers already with their Pokemon. That's how I got Pikachu, I was too late and that's all he had left," he told his story.

Jay was rolling around laughing, tears begging to escape, "So, the Great Pokemon Master of Kanto, slept in on the first day of his journey!" She laughed again.

"So, you going to go to sleep?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, goodnight sweetheart." Ash kissed the top of her head and switched off the light.

Two people knocking on Jay's door at the same time, "Jay! Mum and Dad say it's time to get up!" They called, again at the same time.

"How many times do I have to say, that's creepy, so stop!" She called back. Jay grumbled to herself and rolled over, staring at a photo of a Dragonair. She gasped as she remembered what day it was. The ruby-head turned to look at her... "Where is my clock?!" She failed to noticed a smashed up clock on the other side of her room.

"Whatever, gotta get dressed!" She exclaimed. Jay rushed to her wooden dresser and pulled out her adventure outfit: a purple t-shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks, brand new black converse and the blue chocker Alexa and Xavier gave her for her birthday. She hastily brushed her short ruby locks, which didn't help them appear any neater. Not that she cares; her mother did. Jay picked up her green back-pack from beside her bed, and double-checked she had everything.

Jay skipped down the stairs to the breakfast table, where waffles and maple syrup waited.

"There's my 10 year old girl." Misty hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, which she did not appreciate.

"10 years, 2weeks and 3 days." Jay corrected.

"Pretty much," Jay's red-head sister started,

"the same thing." Her raven-haired brother finished.

"Will you guys cut that out?!" Jay snapped at the 8-year-old twins.

"Remind me, why you didn't leave on your birthday?" Ash asked sitting at the head of the table. The reason was never really clear as to why she waited until Kai's could leave too.

"So I have some competition," came the simple reply. Jay started wolfing down her waffles, as did everyone else, except Misty. "These are great Mum. Did you get Brock to help you?" Jay smirked through a mouthful of food.

"No, I made them myself, thank you." Misty smiled at her attempt of humour, "and you'll be pretty hard pressed to find food like this on the road."

"I know." Jay sighed.

"What are you scared of, Jay?" Ash asked concerned by his daughters' emotional aura.

"How did you-" Jay got interrupted when Ash's eyes flashed baby blue then back again. "There's no privacy in this house is there?" She asked.

"For your mother and I, yes. You kids... not so much. You know we can all read each others emotions. Whether by body language, or aura." Ash answered, looking at Misty.

"So, why are you scared?" Alexa asked, her chocolate eyes showing sadness for her older sister.

Jay sighed again, "You're always telling us stories about how you nearly died, and got turned to stone and stuff. I was thinking, what if I actually died." Jay looked down, wanting to avoid her family's gaze.

"Munchkin, it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Misty consoled.

"That's not it!" She cried, "Dad was the 'Chosen One' and the ancestor of an aura guardian." Jay exclaimed, her eyes watering.

"Jay, that enough!" Misty said sternly, "You have been waiting to go on a journey since you could talk." Misty smiled as Ash continued.

"When you think an adventure is going to collapse on you, it all turns around, and you'll know what to do."

Misty went around the table and hugged her as she said, "believe me when I say this: it will only turn bad for the bad guys."

Jay gave a soft smile as she thought about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Her smile brightened, and she happily exclaimed, "Let's go!"

The ruby-head raced outside, her siblings flanking her, and she was about to grab her... "ABSOLUTELY NO BIKE!" Her father bellowed. "I don't want to plan a wedding for you yet, okay?" Ash asked in a calmer tone.

"Okay, skateboard?" Jay held up her red and black striped board.

Ash and Misty looked at each other uncertainly. "Only if you are always touching it."

"Cool." Jay got on her board while the twins got on their scooters.

"Well Mist, any particular mode of transport you would like to use?" Ash asked, offering his hand to the young woman.

"You know perfectly well what I want." Misty smirked.

"_I sure do._" Ash aura replied.

The doors to the professor's laboratory burst open and the Ketchum rolled in, leaving their transport by the railing of the stairs.

"Professor Oak?" Xavier called out.

A voice answered back from the second floor, "Up here, my boy!"

The three of them walked up the stairs to see a brunette boy waiting for them. He had spiky hair (which looked a lot like his fathers'), and mint-green eyes shining with ignorance. He wore a black t-shirt with a yellow stripe across the shoulders and collar. His baggy, yet stylish blue jeans hid the top of his brow leather boots. A grey satchel-bag swung from his left shoulder. The finishing touch, around his neck hung a black leather necklace with a Sharpedo tooth. "You didn't have to wait, you know," he told Jay as she reached the top.

"It's only two weeks and 3 days. Plus, I wanted some competition. However Kai, you could have made your birthday sooner." Jay smirked at her rival.

"I would argue, but I have a Pokemon to get." Kai walked over to where his parents and 'Great Gramps' were sitting around a small table.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Gary remarked as Leaf elbowed him in the ribs.

The children looked to the stairs and saw Ash and Misty making their way to the top. "Not now Gary, le the kids get their Pokemon first." Ash said exasperated.

He walked to the table where three Pokeballs sat and placed another pokeball and piece of paper alongside them.

"Alright Kai, Jay, come over here." The two ten-year-olds were ushered forwards by the professor. They stood by the side of the table. "Alright Jay first." Kai pouted and turned away, as his great grandfather turned toward his rival. "Jay, I believe you have chosen to take Ember as your starter Pokemon?" He asked, clarifying the decision.

"Yes."

"Very well. Ash, you do the honours." Oak said to the Pokemon Master.

"Alright," he turned to face his daughter at a more direct angle, and flipped over the paper; revealing a picture of Pokemon of different types. "Now as you don't have a type advantage over a single gym, as of yet, your mother and I decided that you can chose any type you want. However, you should chose wisely, it can't be reversed, in case you forgot." Ash informed Jay of her choice.

'_No matter what I pick my goal will be the same; the journey there will be different. If I choose water or grass, things will be easier at the start. However if I choose fire, I will need to train more to gain my first badge._' Jay thought, this choice could change her whole journey.

Misty picked up on her distress and looked at Ash, asking him to do something. He turned Jay, staring into her piercing aqua-marine eye with his chocolate ones. They flashed baby-blue then back again.

"_Let the Pokemon choose._" Ash's aura whispered to her.

Jay smiled to her father, '_He's right. Okay, what do you choose Ember._' Jay released the small Pokemon onto the ground and showed him the piece of of paper, "Which do you want to become?"

The small being looked of the pictures and turned away, clearly showing that he did not want to evolve yet.

"Alright." Ash laughed, "Mist, pass me the collar."

The red-head reached into a box, that Jay didn't realise was there until now. "This it?" She held up a red collar decorated with small grey stones.

"Yep." Misty handed it to him, and he put it on the small Pokemon. When Ash was finished, the Pokemon jumped into Jay's arms.

"Okay Kai, your turn. Because you have not chosen before this point in time, your choices are the usual Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle." Professor Oak gestured to the other balls on the table, "which do you chose?"

"Squirtle. I've always had a soft spot for Dad's Blastoise." Kai stated as he picked the pokeball with a blue drop shape near the button.

"Now that that is taken care of, here are your Pokédexs." Prof. Oak handed the new trainers the red device. "And, you won't go far without these," he chuckled as he held out 5 Pokeballs to each.

"Thanks Professor!" Jay exclaimed happily as she accepted the small spheres.

Kai smirked and turned to his rival, "Hey Jay, let's battle."

* * *

Please review, it fuels my imagination! And participate in my poll it will help me write stuff for you guys. If you have any ideas, send me a PM. Also, but not now, send me your ship with Jay and other, I still haven't decided, or maybe I'm evil and will never make a Jay ship. Take your chances, I'm a romantic. Do what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it should be soon enough. BYE!


	2. First Battle and Mystery Power

Well, this came quicker than I thought. Anyway, please participate in my poll, it will help a lot. And sorry, this is a short chapter compared to last time. Also, I don't do last times, you can either remember what happened or re-read the last chapter. Still looking for ideas if you have any.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon! I do own Jay, Alexa, Xavier and Kai

* * *

The two families, plus Professor Oak, went outside behind the lab to the battlefield. Both newly announced trainers stood at opposite ends. Ash had been appointed referee. Kai threw out his Pokeball, while Jay released her grip on hers.

"Let's go, Ember!"

"Squirtle, battle time!"

The two Pokemon waited for the signal: "Battle begin!"

"Squirtle, 'Tackle'!" The blue turtle acknowledged and raced towards his opponent with his head low.

Jay waited for the perfect moment, "Ember, dodge and 'Tail Whip'!" The brown canine did as was asked, he jumped over Squirtle and whipped him with his fluffy tail. "Yeah, that's the way!"

Kai smirked at Jay's supposed stupidity, "You should know that 'Tail Whip' does nothing." He barked out another order, "Use 'Tackle' again!" Squirtle charged again, but Jay had a plan.

"Dodge and 'Tail Whip' again!" Ember sidestepped Squirtle and whipped it again.

Kai huffed. He couldn't get a hit in because Jay kept dodging, however the Pokemon were young and growing tired rather quickly. Kai made no movements to try and understand what Jay's strategy was.

Noting that Kai wasn't going to move Jay called out her next attack: 'Tail Whip'.

On the sidelines , Misty, Prof. Oak, Gary and Leaf were commenting on the battle. The twins were betting milkshakes on who would win, Alexa bet for Jay, Xavier bet for the more experienced Squirtle.

"Both of them won't last much longer," Leaf said.

"You got that right, but why isn't Kai attacking?" Misty asked.

"I think, he's trying to figure out Jay's strategy," Gary concluded.

"Really? Is that what he's doing?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Probably," Leaf continued. "He is smart when it come to attacks and different stats of Pokemon, but when it comes time for a battle strategy, Kai isn't as good."

Squirtle, much like his trainer, couldn't quite understand what was with all the 'Tail Whips'. They didn't do anything expect alter the defence stat... '_Ohh, big _trouble,' he thought.

"Squirt tle squirtle squirt squirt!" he yelled at his trainer, who didn't understand a word he was saying.

Jay ordered one last 'Tail Whip', before she closed her eyes and her body tensed.

"Ohh boy, here it comes," Ash commented, leaving the others confused.

"Here what comes?" Gary asked.

Ash closed his eyes and re-opened them, but instead of brown, they were baby-blue.

"And that is?" Gary was again the person to ask, slightly scared he had asked.

"_Aura,_" he answered to all of them.

Sure enough, down on the battlefield, Jay had opened her eyes to reveal a baby-blue hue, rather than the usual aqua-marine. Kai reaction to this was surprising though: "Wha- oh no ! Not this time!" he shouted angrily. "Squirtle, get ready for a 'Tackle', she wants to finish us off. Use 'Bubble'!" Kai warned.

"I thought you think he wasn't good at picking up strategies?" Misty exclaimed by what she heard.

"He normally can't, unless..." Leaf trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"Unless he can hear her aura, even if it's directed towards someone else!" Ash figured watching with amazed eyes.

"Well, this is certainly turning into an interesting battle," Prof. Oak commented excitedly.

Just a Kai predicted, Ember charged forward, and like Kai ordered, Squirtle attacked head-on with 'Bubble'. The bubbles weren't doing a lot, but they were slowing him down. Just before the attack hit, the young Eevee had enough. Ember collapsed on the ground with swirls in his eyes, and Squirtle sat down where he was panting.

"Ember is unable to battle, Kai and Squirtle win!" Ash announced, rushing down to hug his daughter.

Jay, however, was in no mood for a hug. She glared at Kai, "How did you know what I was saying to Ember?!" she shouted at the young brunette, picking up her fainted partner.

Kai stuttered, he really didn't know what the ruby-head was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when I no one but Ember should have been able to hear me, but you did!" Jay exclaimed. "How? How did you know?" She asked quieter, her rage replaced by confusion.

"I-I don't know." Kai managed, returning his tired turtle to it's Pokeball.

"Hang on a sec, Leaf is Lucario here or with Riley?" Ash interrupted their banter.

"He's here," Leaf confirmed. "Why do you want him?"

"I wanna test something." Ash called for his aura pokemon.

"Want did you want to test with Lucario, Dad?" Xavier asked his father, quite confused with the situation.

"What Kai did is not normal. I figured that Lucario would know what ability he has," Ash explained to the group.

Kai gulped audibly, as the sound of running came closer to them.

Lucario arrived beside Ash and grunted. "Yeah, I know. Sorry that. Anyway, do you know what kind of ability Kai has?" Ash gestured to him. "He was able to hear Jay when she was using her aura to talk to Ember."

Lucario circled the nervous boy, sniffing him and putting a paw on his forehead, making his body glow blue.

Kai yelped in fear as his body lit-up but Ash was quick to explain, "It's okay, Lucario is just making your aura visible to all of us."

Prof. Oak's face held a thoughtful expression. "Then how come I can't see it."

"Neither can I," both Gary and Leaf said.

"We can," Alexa said, for both her and her twin.

"I can." Jay joined in.

"I can too," Misty smirked as she continued, "but I think that has something to do with Ash."

Ash chuckled, and winked at his wife, revealing the answer. "In all seriousness though." Ash turned back to Lucario, "Do you know what he possesses?" Ash asked.

Lucario shook his head and grunted.

"Thanks anyway, you can go back now."

Lucario took off running to his home on the ranch.

"So," Kai started shakily, this was rather freaking for him. "What am I?"

"A mystery to us, but I'm sure someone can help you. Try looking for that person on your journey," Ash said. He turned to his daughter. "Now, why are you going on this journey?"

Jay smirked, "I wanna be the very best Pokemon Ninja!" she shouted determinedly.

"And your battling gyms because?" Misty asked the determined ruby-head, smiling at what the response was going to be.

"To come up with awesome ninja-like battle styles for my Pokemon!" Jay again shouted.

Misty and Ash smiled sadly at one another. "Then it's time for you to leave," they said together.

Jay smiled to her parents and hugged them. She then turned to her little brother and sister, who tackle hugged her. "Get off me will you!" Jay exclaimed, laughing slightly.

The twins got up and smiled to her. "Bye, we'll miss you." they said together.

"You know, what I'll miss you too." Jay smiled sadly and turned to her parents again, "That goes for you too."

"We know," Misty replied. Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulders. So far Misty was holding up.

A lone tear rolled down the young red-heads' cheek.

"Alexa, don't start crying!" he complained as another tear rolled down her face.

The group got a laugh as Xavier gave into the pressure and allowed himself to start crying.

"You two better go," the professor commented on the emotional states of both mothers. "Unless you want your parents changing their minds."

Kai and Jay both rushed another good-bye and ran towards the laboratory, not wanting to be restrained by their parents any longer.

Mistys' eyes welled with tears that threaten to fall, as she buried her face in the crook of Ash's neck, to which he recuperated with a hug. The twins joined in too.

Leaf cuddled up to Gary and let her tears fall.

Professor Oak watched on both sad and amused. He had a comment that was begging to leave his lips, but seeing Misty whack Ash over the head with her mallet last week made him think twice. So, he said it quietly to himself, "No one would guess that some of the best trainers in Kanto are extremely emotional."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! I don't know when I'll update next, but it will be when I finish chapter 4. Until next time, Katz Monster signing out to enjoy techno music and summer holidays.


End file.
